Talk:Audio Diary
Wrong Location Andrew Ryan - First Encounter ( Is in Neptune's Bounty -- Smuggler's Hideout ) That's the actual location Not FORT FROLIC fix it! —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 02:05, 2009 July 15. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. Title Should diaries have a capital D? How is it presented in-game? Kirkburn (talk) 00:14, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Numbering I can't seem to get the Midiawiki-style #-based numbering to work on this page. All I get is 1.1.1.1.1 etc. Argh! -Justinhall 01:06, 23 August 2007 (UTC) : You can't have spaces between lines. Kirkburn (talk) 04:52, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Locations Should this page have the location of each diary (like the Hephaestus section does)? Or should we just leave the location on the individual diary articles? --Klivian 13:41, 4 September 2007 (UTC) marking non-backtrack diaries i have a suggestion for this page. marking the diaries that you cant go back and get later somehow, even something as simple as an asterisk (*) would work. right now, you have some of them marked, but its only on the single pages, and thats really a pain to keep checking each single page to see if thats one i HAVE to get right now before i go too far. --UberFuzzy 11:37, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :I suggest you find a new way to mark these entries. The gold background is a bit hard on the eyes, and it makes some of the text hard to read. Servitor 2152 21:59, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::For the orange (salmon-coloured?) notices that say "NOTE: You cannot backtrack to this area, you MUST get these Audio Diaries if trying for the Historian achievement in the Xbox 360 version", the part that says "the Xbox 360 version" seems to be overlapping the line above it. ::I don't know how to fix this, but hopefully someone else does. ::--Habiat23 05:32, 25 March 2009 (UTC)Habiat23 cant find diary!!! I know where the diary is located... its just not showing up... Its titled "first encounter" and its located in the farmers market near the dead big daddy in the employees only section... I have all the other diaries in the section just not this one??? my question is if I continue on and come back will everything reset and will it appear or what should I do??? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 04:51, 2008 May 2. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. :The "First Encounter" is labeled under Neptune's Bounty section. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 14:52, 2008 May 3. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. Accu-Vox, Syncro-Vox? Could Accu-Vox be a referrence to http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Synchro-Vox ? 12:57, 31 January 2009 (UTC) missing diaries after counting up some of my diaries in the PS3 version, and counting up the ones that you had listed, i noticed that your missing a few, and i still havent been able to earn my trophie for the diaries. you might want to update before somebody else thinks they have them all and dont get a lovely trophie icon, i added a few that ive gone thru but your still missing some —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Bioshockfan (talk • ) 22:42, 2009 April 5. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. Another possible non-backtrack diary Upon trying to backtrack just now to the medical pavilion, I can't seem to get to Steinman's surgery where the 'Not what she wanted' diary is found as the door marked "Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals" does not open. I will mark this as a maybe on the main page but would appreciate verification if this is definite or just an individual bug. Legather 18:48, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Splitting This Page (see Talk:Characters#Splitting This Page) Something to consider when splitting this page: Currently there is only one audio diary for SITS, however, there are many phone messages and audio recording. Should they be included in the SITS audio page after it is split? ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 15:27, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Epistolary Novel Format All Audio Diaries seems to be written in an Epistolary format. This is a kind of writing that an author uses newspapers, radio messages, e-mail for multiple points of view. This removes the need for a omniscient narrator. Houdini25 (talk) 17:06, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately makes them dubious as a source of facts to try to figure out what really happened in the plot. Add to them the Load screen texts, and the Radio messages for the same issue. But that's part of the fun isn't it? You're alone in this devestated civilization trying to piece together the complicated story of how it came to be in this state. There are many points of view, opinions that change over time, and hidden intentions that make the story nonlinear and more realistic. If it was straightforward and easy, there'd be no discussion. It'd be over. Unownshipper (talk) 09:06, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Oldest Audio Diary? Just pure speculation here, but could Andrew Ryan's audio diary The Great Chain Rattles be the oldest recorded audio diary in the entire series? It appears to have been recorded before Sofia arrived in Rapture (The audio diary talks about inviting her), so it must have been recorded in 1949-1950. It's possible that some are older, but with this one, we at least have an idea of the date. Makes me wonder how it lasted so long. Also, if compact casette players were invented in the mid-1960's then it says quite a bit about the advancement of Rapture's technology.Ant423 21:26, March 6, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 WIth all the odd places we find them , oddly strewn in often just the right order in our path, one wonders at alot of things. It is possible that splicers used these recordings for entertainment or even as a kind of trade good which might account for them being carried just about anywhere in Rapture. Funny would have been a few re-taped over or with snippets of additional recordings either added later or remnants of a previous recording overwritten by the original speaker saying something quite odd or off the wall. Audio messages or devices? I want to be sure of something: can we really call as "audio diary" the device that records and plays audio messages, or just the recordings themselves? I've been thinking of that while playing Burial at Sea, because they are named "Audio Logs" in-game (no counting the related achievement/trophy description). Also the device which list all audio diaries at the player's apartment in BioShock 2 Multiplayer is named "Log Recorder", not "Audio Diary". Moreover, the manuals of both game describe them as audio/recorded messages, not recorders. Another point on this wikia page, it states that audio diaries were made by Accu-Vox, a sub-division of Fontaine Futuristics, which is not true. The Accu-Vox (full name: Accu-Vox Personal Voice Recorder) is the retail name of the device, not a subdivision of FF which produced them. So, should we change the introduction paragraph of this page? I honestly think we shouldn't call audio diaries as devices. Pauolo (talk) 22:13, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :Aren't they called Audio Diaries in BioShock? Maybe leave the page listed as "Audio Diary," keep the first paragraph as is, and just add a "history" section explaining the name. :Unownshipper (talk) 22:46, December 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Well in fact they only call the audio messages as such when you pick them up or in the dedicated menu. What I mean here is, this page here seems to suggest slightly that the recording devices are called audio diaries, and Accu-Vox (the name of the log recorder) is the name of the manufacturer. I'd just want to change the text of this page so it appears clearer to readers. ::Pauolo (talk) 22:58, December 1, 2013 (UTC) "devices are advanced on their time, as compact audio-tape technology were not marketed until" But then the Accu-Vox is not a cassette. There is no removeable media. Electro-Magnetic recording was around since the early 30s. Consumer transitorized products were around in the mid - 50s. Testxyz (talk) 09:05, January 20, 2014 (UTC) May have been a magnetic 'wire' recorder which predated tape technology. :How do you know it's not a casette player? It looks exactly like one. :Unownshipper (talk) 22:07, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :Hadnt been invented yet that small, but even if Rapture was advanced, we didnt find casettes all over the place, we found these things (which are pretty bulky and seems kinda wasteful to not have removeable media). What I put on a pad of postit-notes would require a warehouse of these things, and even one really doesnt fit in your pocket (wasnt the 'shortwave radio' smaller??) Some removable metal disk media could have worked (in real life or in-game), big enough to spot in the terrain. ::They definitely work on some sort of magnetic tape media. The inventory icon clearly shows a spool of reel-to-reel tape. The singer Bing Crosby helped popularize magnetic tape for pre-recording his own broadcasts as early as 1947. Though we're more familiar with the compact cassette tape, portable and removable tapes existed as early as 1958 with the RCA tape cartridge. UpgradeTech (talk) 21:41, September 9, 2014 (UTC) ::But notice - still removable media in real (reel? heh) world because of the expense (and likely encumbrance) of the machines. In Rapture they seem to have become 'ordinary'/common in their use which denotes being cheap enough to toss away (the whole thing) like we seem them littering the terrain. Not having removable media (tape) could have allowed them to be more stylized/decorated (dont need a window to see the tape) as a consumer good. ::The one which is REALLY ludicrous is the Infinite version - with an exposed record. But I guess they had to copy that game element and didnt want Booker hauling around a Victrola with a huge listening Horn (I would have had 'listening stations' left all-over from Columbia's Exposition days, and the found thing just being a record and half of the same 'story info' things being old newspapers blowing around). A miniature Edison cylinder (for a small handheld player) just wouldn't be big enough to spot in-game, even with big flashing indicator pointing the player at it ("Booker I found another recording ... Hear Catch!!!"). :: 08:36, September 11, 2014 (UTC) :: Dates I reckon that Mr. Levine and the rest of the developers ought to have dated the audio diaries from the previous two games to start with. That way, fans wouldn't have to make up dates for each of them (which, of course, is not considered canon). ZanyDragon (talk) 21:33, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Probably not realistic to have dates (audio diaries are recorded thoughts and would be weird having an auto recorded timestamp). But a few more clever hints that give the listener a better clue to when they wre recorded might have been good (what events they might be in response to or the state of Rapture). Even on big (other) things -- DO we really know WHEN The Death Penalty for Smuggling law was put in place ?? for example. Well, they did decide to date Mind Control Test. And you witness Yi Suchong recording Protection Bond. ZanyDragon (talk) 04:20, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Audio Diary images There's been question on and about the origin of how, when and why the audio diary exists in the world of Rapture. Many have said that it may just be an ID card, or something similar to a passport upon entering Rapture, but rereading the BioShock: Rapture (Novel), the IDs came later in the timeline, when Ryan started imposing harsher laws, security and curfews with the inclusion of flashers that would indicate to turrets and bots whether someone was a friend or foe or had the right authorization. IDs would have been used at the checkpoints in many locations throughout Rapture (explained in the book). It may explain why in Bioshock 2, many of the faces are... not so pretty or on off angles. Opinions? Tricksteroffools (talk) 00:29, August 14, 2014 (UTC)